


How The Dogs (+ Eddie) React to you Surprising Them in Lingerie

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [13]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	How The Dogs (+ Eddie) React to you Surprising Them in Lingerie

**mr. pink:**

  * he almost shits himself bc he doesn’t expect it
  * doesn’t realise it’s you at first
  * he’s about to attack you but his eyes soften when he realises
  * _“shit, i’m sorry, baby!!”_
  * after he’s realised he’ll take in every aspect of your body
  * he crawls on top of you, trailing his fingers gently across your thighs
  * you bet he’s gonna stroke your cheek
  * _“c-christ, you’re so fuckin’ pretty, baby”_
  * romantic!!!! kissing!!!! he loves the way you look but he’s a sucker for smoochy smooches
  * you make love in no time but he’s a little rougher than usual



**mr. orange:**

  * he’ll come back from the grocery store or something and see you
  * his eyes widen, face drops and the bags fall to the floor with a clunk
  * he rips his shirt off as soon as he comes back to reality
  * also he tackles you down on the bed
  * making!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! out
  * we know he’s a fucking professional (sorry pink) at makeout seshes
  * _“you did this all for me, huh, baby?”_
  * he says this while his eyes roam your body
  * loud, rough doggystyle. he insists on it
  * expect lots of spankings
  * cuddles afterwards in bed, watching cartoons on tv



**mr. white:**

  * he stops at the doorway, taken aback by your beauty
  * _“my god, you’re so gorgeous, babygirl... look at you”_
  * he slowly makes his way across to you while taking off his jacket, not taking his eyes off of you
  * they’re full of love rather than lust, but of course he’s crazy turned on
  * he’s so flattered that you’ve done this for him
  * _“c’mere, sweetie”_
  * picks you up, kissing you, caressing your ass while he does so
  * he lets you ride him, eyes half closed with how good it feels
  * but he’s determined to keep them open so he can take in all your beauty
  * he cums extra hard bc of ur lil surprise
  * spends the rest of the night telling you how beautiful and special you are to him, i know he’s basically like this 24/7 but that night he’s like it 25/7



**mr. brown:**

  * he can’t believe you’ve done this for him
  * like white, he’s f l a t t e r e d
  * _“christ, angel, you look so fuckin’ good, what’d i do to deserve this??”_
  * his eyes are filled with that childish wonder. he’s starstruck
  * also he doesn’t know where to look first
  * he’s super delicate and careful with you, and terrified to rip any of your lingerie-- _“i’m sorry, baby, it looks expensive!!”_
  * he gets _realllyyy_  into the sex
  * afterwards he begs for a commemorative polaroid of the two of you lying on the bed cuddling innocently
  * when you finally say yes with a giggle, he gets all excited and sets the timer and gazes at the picture all night, showing you again & again--  _“look how cute we are, look how pretty you look!!”_
  * he keeps that photograph in a special place



**mr. blonde:**

  * his face drops when he sees you, cig hanging from his lips
  * **that fucking eyebrow thing he does all the time**
  * he studies you from the doorway like a fucking animal, not saying a word
  * after a few moments of you posing for him and him lingering there, he makes his way over
  * he stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray he keeps on his bedside table and lies beside you on the bed, patting his lap
  * he doesn’t even need to speak, you know what he wants
  * you straddle him, ever so slightly grinding against his bulge
  * his gaze and hands glide all over your body
  * finally, he speaks--  _“what’s with the surprise for daddy, hm, babygirl? gosh, i must be special”_
  * lots of foreplay. he makes the most of you being dressed like that, he thinks you look soooo beautiful (like always, of course)
  * passionate sex, less rough than usual. you being in lingerie reminds him of an angel and his animalistic side chills a bit. he wants to be gentler
  * _“daddy’s girl is so fuckin’ beautiful, y’know? i ever told you that, sweetheart?”_
  * he spends the rest of the night cradling you and telling you how much you mean to him (a WHOLE ASS LOT)
  * when he falls asleep, he looks like such a sweetiepie, so innocent



**nice guy eddie:**

  * he’s taken aback, licking his lips slightly at the sight of you
  * like. instant boner LOL i’m sorry but this boy is easily excitable
  * he starts palming himself through his pants immediately
  * half-lidded eyes, full of lust
  * you make your way towards him--  _“like what you see, daddy?”_
  * sorry but this turns him on soooo much more and you know it
  * you move his hands and grab his hard on through his pants, massaging it, looking up at him innocently
  * in that moment he’d eat dirt for you, he’s right in the palm of your hand
  * after a lot of teasing he fucks you over his desk
  * he’s all giggly and happy afterwards--  _“you know how to fluster me, y’know that, baby? i gotta tip you for that”_
  * lazy night in bed. he sleeps well that night-- you both do :^)))




End file.
